Royai oneshots
by daydreamer234
Summary: Collection of two/oneshots, prompted by two words that I generate at random and feel fit royai. Irregular updates. M for paranoia and possible later chapters. Hope you enjoy, Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Attachment, Essence

**A/N Hi there! I'm doing a 20 themes challenge and will be updating regularly. This will also be on my wattpad account, which actually has a lot less stories though. You can still check me out at daydreamerrose234! Thanks for reading, this first ones gonna be good. Also, I would appreciate it if you could leave a dare for my truth or dare fic I'm going to be starting or a review to show you like my work. Thank you! Dreamy, xxx**

Roy and Riza walked down the path, finally escaping the crowds in the Armstrong mansion. It was nice to finally escape all the glitz and glamour of that ballroom, and although they were happy for their good friend Alex on his birthday, they just weren't that convinced of the fuss caused of these elegant parties.

The cool air was welcomed by the couple, who sighed, glad to have escaped the room full of people who just stared at them, going _'awwww'_ at even the slightest contact they made with each other. They assumed that these people were the _'royai_ ' fan club founded by Alex. Sure that Maes had got his fill of _'royai'_ eye candy, they had managed to slip away as everyone started to get a little tipsy. The gravel crunched beneath their feet as they walked in perfect unison past the fountain.

"You look beautiful tonight" Roy broke the companionable silence that had fallen, turning to Riza with a smile.

"and might I say you look handsome yourself, sir" she said with a nod. Roy frowned.

"You don't have to call me sir when were alone, you know that" he said, stepping in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"that's because were not alone" Riza chuckled and slid her arms around his neck in turn as the click of a camera sounded.

"Maes!" Roy growled "Why are you spying on us?!" Roy turned on his heel to face the black haired man hiding in the bushes behind them.

"damn" Riza heard Maes mutter, and she laughed again, finding the whole matter quite amusing.

A leaf covered, sheepish looking Maes emerged from a nearby bush, wielding his camera.

"I'm sorry Roy..." he looked guilty, before blurting out "When are you going to-!" he practically shouted, stopping when Roy covered Hughes' mouth with his hand.

Riza cocked her head inquisitively. Now she was curious. Roy just smiled at her, taking her hand and walking off, leaving Maes to trudge back inside.

"Riza?" he asked, nervous suddenly.

"yes, are you alright?" asked Riza, confused on what was going on.

"yes! yes I'm fine, It's just..." he took a deep breath "um, well, Riza, I hope you know how much I love you." He had stopped now, beside a pond with drooping willow trees contrasting against the bright full moon behind them. He turned to face her. Riza nodded for him to continue.

"OK, so... we've known each other for so long, and been through hell. I know that both of us think that we don't deserve happiness, but after what we've been through, I think that it is only fair that we try and find some condolence in each other. We have always had an attachment, a bond that draws us together, a loyalty that we share for each other. I love you Riza, and ultimately, in my heart, you are my essence. S-so... would you do me the honour, and..." he knelled in front of the blonde, the love of his life.

"of marrying me?" he almost whispered, pulling out a golden ring. The ring was a simple band, but was beautiful all the same. It had swirling silver patterns, hoisting an emerald in the centre. All she could do was nod profusely and practically jump on him when he raised from the ground. They were both grinning like maniacs, and tears welled up in her eyes. She wasn't one to express her emotions, but this moment, and of course only Roy could do this, she made an acceptance. Tears of joy started to fall down her cheeks and she watched as he slid the ring on her wedding finger, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of the life with this man, she knew that he was her attachment, her essence.

 **A/N I really hope you likes it and once again please check my other stuff out, thanks for reading, Dreamy, xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Spy, Cute

Spy, cute

"It's foolproof!" Havoc grinned cockily, his cigarette dangling precautiously from the side of his mouth. Armstrong and Breda grinned as well, and clapped. Fuery frowned

"but don't you think that spying on them is wrong, I mean they do deserve their privacy!"

Falman perked up,

"yeah, and Hawkeye would _kill_ us if she found out"

Havoc shook his head.

"No! If they start being cute in the office, they have the risk of someone seeing! Plus, Hawkeye will never know, like I said it's foolproof"

"true"

Mustang's team were in the cafeteria, and Havoc had come up with a so called 'ingenious plan' to see Mustang and Hawkeye together. They were going to bug the room, then come up with some excuse to leave them alone, re-watch the footage later. Havoc and Breda were sure that it would work, and Falman and Fuery had reluctantly agreed, on the point that they did ship royai and despite the claims of them finally being together, really did want to see it for themselves.

They all returned from lunch early, delighted that the office was indeed empty. They set out the hidden cameras, before running through the plan again and heading to their seats. Moments later, a confused Lieutenant and colonel walked into the office.

"what are you guys up to?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"nothing" Havoc waved his hand casually. She seemed to debate for a moment but after a bit she sighed then sat down, the colonel following in tow, throwing them a look. They all sat doing their paperwork for a while, the only sounds in the office the ticking of the clock and scratching of pens on paper. Suddenly a knock on the door echoed around the office.

"come in" Mustang said

Major Armstrong burst in the door.

"Colonel, may I request the help of 2nd lieutenant Havoc, Bred, Falman and Fuery."

"why?"

"uh, there's a problem down at the range"

Riza stood up.

"I'll go!"

Almost automatically the four named officers jumped up and shouted simultaneously.

"no!"

Taken aback, Riza jumped and Roy gave them a quizzical look. Fuery stuttered.

"Um, I mean the colonel has lots of paperwork and someone has to make sure that he isn't slacking off!" Riza seemed to consider this for a minute before giving them the benefit of the doubt and sat down, still quirking her eyebrow at them as they filed out the door. As soon as the squad had left, they let out a collective sigh of relief and went down the hallway.

"All we have to do now is wait" smiled Havoc and sat on a bench in the gardens.

When they returned to the office, everything was just as they left it, slightly to their disappointment, but their hopes weren't dampened, yet.

Later, the soldiers put on the tape and played it, locking the door to the secret room that they held the royai fanclub. Havoc set up the machine, rubbing his hands together before taking a seat. As the tape began to play, everyone looked at the projection easily.

During the time when they were away, Riza sat back down, doing her paperwork as usual. Suddenly she laughed.

"what are you laughing at?" Roy raised an eyebrow, smiling, with a newfound positive demeanour that he had when with her.

"Nothing, just that I realised why the team want us so desperately want us alone" she replied, her eyes never leaving the sheet in front of her.

"oh, and what's that?" she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

"they're filming us for their 'royai fanclub' or whatever they call it." They both laughed, much to the soldier's disappointment. Fuery was about to stop it when the colonel spoke up.

"well, why don't we give them something to watch?"

Armstrong looked like he was going to faint and there was a collective _awwww_ in the room as Riza gladly wrapped her arms around his neck and Roy pulled her in by her waist, kissing her passionately, breaking apart and grinning at each other before returning to their desks as if nothing happened, apart from Roy glancing at the camera and winking. They stopped the video and dismissed the rather large club, all of them grinning from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying, Dress

**A/N Hey, so I'm going to post more frequently on this fanfic and I hope you like this one! I like it as it has some possessive Roy and some cute Royai power couple. Hope you like it,**

 **Dreamy xxx**

Annoying, dress.

Riza pulled at the hem on the uncomfortable purple sparkly dress she was wearing. She was already uncomfortable enough with it being a tightly fitting, low necked poor excuse for a dress, falling mid-thigh, and now it was getting itchy. How annoying. She had noticed all of the men staring at her as she and Roy had entered the grand ball, but what she also noticed was them quickly averting their gaze as the renowned flame alchemist practically glared at them all. She rolled her eyes then, and smiled at the memory now as she leaned back onto the table sporting the punch and food.

She felt someone stand next to her, and looked over to see a xingese man with a beard standing next to her. He met her gaze but something was off about his smile. She shook it off, offered him a polite smile and turned her gaze back to the dancing couples. Roy was talking to a senator, and deciding she would be bored if she went there, decided to stay put. The man next to her spoke up.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi" She put out her hand and he shook it, taking a bit longer than necessary.

"I'm Nicolas, Nicolas Lovell.

"Riza Mustang"

"Riza Mustang, now where have I heard that name before?" He squinted his dark eyes.

"Oh, well I am married to the fuhrer."Riza blushed, not liking to seem to be showing off. The man's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Oh!" he bowed "why good afternoon, first lady of Amestris." he seemed to be eyeing her as he bent down and stood back up.

"oh please, it's just Riza."She frowned and the man continued to grin and stepped a bit too close for comfort. Riza was about to step away and give him a piece of her mind as he leaned towards her and said,

"Good afternoon, Riza"

Suddenly, a familiar voice caused the man to step back."

"Yes, hello love, was this man causing you any trouble? I noticed how uncomfortable you looked." Riza glanced at her husband thankfully as he intertwined his hands with hers.

"I was slightly uncomfortable, but I doubt he meant any harm." Riza cast the man a warning glare. He was now staring, looking quite terrified at the renowned flame alchemist, who was glaring at him like he wanted to burn him to smouldering pieces. The man turned and walked away, and Roy glared at him until he headed outside. He then turned to Riza and offered her a comforting look.

"are you ok?"

"yeah" Riza smiled and looped her arms around his neck. He pulled her, strong arms around her waist, towards him and kissed her. Nicolas watched from outside, he defiantly wouldn't mess with the fuhrer's wife again.

 **A/N So I hope that you liked it and that you can R &R this fic, as well as follow/favorite. Also, try to have a look at my other stories! **

**xoxox, Dreamy**


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong, Move

Lieutenant Owen Silver walked down the pristine corridors of central, his boots clicking as he advanced down the hall towards the office of General Mustang. He had been called to the office of the charcoal haired man who was running for fuhrer in order to be welcomed to Central command after being promoted there after being in a Xingese branch for almost 2 years. Feeling confident in himself for his first day, he knocked on the wooden door. A female voice answered.  
'Come in'  
Silver walked into the office to be greeted by a cute blonde woman with big mahogany eyes. He blinked.  
'Uh... Hi! I, um, I was told to come to the office of brigadier general Mustang.' The woman let him in, and entered a neat office, containing four men, who nodded to him before continuing with their work.  
'Yes, you are in the right office, take a seat' Silver sat down in a wooden chair across from where the woman sat at a small desk next to a desk hosting piles of paperwork.  
'Well, I didn't realise that the general's loyal assistant was so cute, and you have lovely hair by the way' the men in the room made some slight noises, a chuckle from both the redhead and blonde men, while they shook your heads, while the older man raised his eyebrows and murmured something like 'Oh boy'. The smaller glasses clad man just blushed and muttered something. The woman's eyes widened, she blushed, and she opened her mouth to say something, but was  
interrupted when the oak doors flew open. The raven haired man who obviously was the owner of the office walked in, and sat in the leather office chair behind the large desk. When he saw Silver he smiled.  
'Ah, Silver is it?'  
'Yes, sir'  
'I just wanted to say hi, as I am inviting you to help me with my campaign for the upcoming election for fuhrer once the current fuhrer retires'  
Silver nodded.  
'Thank you sir'  
The man stood back up.  
'Let me introduce you to my team, as you will be working with them. This 'he patted the back of the blonde man with the cigarette in his mouth 'is my trusty second lieutenant Jean Havoc' the blonde smiled at Silver 'this' Mustang gestured to the chubby redhead next to him 'is Heymans Breda' Breda gave him a short wave 'These two are Kain Fuery' he put out his left hand 'and Vato Fallman' his right hand.  
'And what about this lovely lady' this raised another murmur and laugh from the four other men in the room. Mustang just gave him a pointed look and raised his eyebrow at him.  
' this " _lovely lady_ " is my trusty first Lieutenant Riza Mustang.' He placed a hand on the blonde woman's shoulder. 'And if you were worrying about the fraternisation laws, as you may not be aware due to your time in Xing, have been abolished, and also my wife is the granddaughter of the fuhrer' this last sentence was spoken with a newfound coldness. Silver pressed his lips together as the men behind him snickered. He went red and apologised, before thanking the general and leaving. After he was gone, the silence lasted about five seconds before they all burst out laughing.  
'He- he tried to hit on her' Havoc managed to splutter and Roy turned to Riza, who was just rolling her eyes at the boisterous men before her.  
'Did he?' Roy stepped a little closer to his wife and who stood up. She looked into his dark eyes.  
'Yeah, and the boys just giggled' she sighed and rolled her eyes again, glancing over her shoulder at the others, who were still in fits of laughter.  
Roy frowned, and pulled her into a Hug, snaking his arms around her waist. She smiled and shook her head.  
'I'm yours, I thought I proved that last night' she whispered in his ear, placing her chin on his shoulder. Roy chuckled and grinned.  
'Maybe I need a bit more convincing tonight' Riza just shook her head and grinned before she kissed him, only breaking it when Fuery broke the now silent office with an  
'Awww' and a squeak. Riza blushed and tool them to get back to work.  
'That includes you, Mr. Mustang'

-  
 **A/N**  
 **Hi there guys, I have some**  
 **Royai rubbish and drabbles for you! Sorry this acc has been a bit all over the place oops. Anyhow, have a good day, dreamy xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: annoyance, sex

"Roy!"  
Ed rolled his eyes again. After he had been promoted and given an office near the now fuhrer bastard, Mustang. He was forced to hear all kinds of noises from his office, which he shared with his bodyguard, who also happened to be the First Lady. Letting Mustang share an office with his wife was always a spell for trouble, and although Riza was a strong woman who often stopped her husband from trying things on the office, she sometimes gave in to her desires, when Mustang had just returned from a mission without her, for example.

The first time, Ed had grown increasingly angry at the raven haired bastard, and after hearing a few gasps, moan, groans and other suggestive noises, he decided to tell them to wait until they got home at least. Despite warnings from Al and Breda's earnest 'please let them be, they're my OTP and let them have lemons now their married in the office sir please it's fine' to which he rolled his eyes (some of Mustang's team was now working under his command as a colonel) had stormed out of the office and barged into the next room.

He walked in to see a shirtless Mustang pressing his wife onto his desk, kissing her neck while she dug her fingers into his back. Ed went red and Riza paled, and slapped Mustang's neck, who looked up at the younger man and bit his lip, a smirk teasing his face. Ed murmured something and retired to his own office, being welcomed by laughter, a sympathetic look from Al, a squeak of fangirling from Fuery and a dreamy sigh from Breda.  
"Chief?"  
Ed sighed.  
"Yes, Breda?"  
"Remind me to drop my new fanfiction off to the fuhrer later"  
Ed just groaned as he heard that the Mustangs seemingly had continued their previous activities.

That horrible memory reminiscing in his mind, Ed just sighed again, and put his head down to his paperwork as he heard a crash as something or the other fell off Mustang's desk. He heard a sharp and rather loud gasp, as well as other noises such as rattling. Ed just gave up on his paperwork and slammed his head onto the desk in front of him as he heard a series of suggestive noises and a scream of:  
'ROY!'  
Oh well, the worst was over and done with. Breda and Fuery seemed perfectly fine with it, if Fuery not being just a little red havoc was just laughing and Al looked like an extremely ripe tomato. God.  
"Lieutenant Havoc"  
"Sir?"  
"Remind me to request a new office"  
"Yes sir"

 **A/N**  
 **Reviews are nice!**


	6. Chapter 6: New, Memories

New, Memories

 **A/N Hi Guys, new chapter, as I promised! I hope you like it as over this weekend I will be updating my Snowing one shots and finally finishing 'A ball!' I will see you guys soon and hope you enjoy since I did a more serious theme than most of my chapters so... Have fun!**

 **Dreamy x**

As she walked, head down, the frosty path crunching under her feet, Riza Hawkeye shoved her hands in her pockets in another vain attempt to banish the cold. At the sound of a laugh, she dared to look up, and froze at the sight. The dark locks of the wig bounced as she glanced up at the couple across the street, sitting in a homely cafe. It was a quaint little place, and she could see the couple sitting outside, at one of her favourite place to sit in the spring and read a book while reading one of her romance novels. She just wished she could sit there with _him_. She watched, breath hot against her scarf as a waiter came and gave them their drinks. She watched as the ginger man made a joke and grasped the brunette's hand, a playful gleam in his dark blue eyes, for her to grin back and roll her eyes as the waiter walked back.

No disrespect, honestly. But the hole she felt in her heart gaped as, unusual for in a public place, tears welled up in her eyes. The couple before her eyes, across the street, took their relationship for granted. She looked at herself, bundled up against the cold, decked out in a disguise. Just so she could spend one afternoon in front of the fireplace with the man she loved. She would probably never enjoy being in public with him while they remained in their younger years of adulthood. She shook her head at herself. _No_. She wouldn't let this happen, she was being selfish. She needed to pull herself together and prioritize his goals. No. she wouldn't let her emotions shine through. She nestled her chin back into her white scarf and continued to trudge down the path.

 _Five years later..._

Riza's boots tapped as she walked down the cement street. She looked down the street, and she saw it. She stopped, pulling with her the person who was holding her hand back alongside. Roy turned to her with a questioning look. The fraternization laws were abolished, Grumman was Fuhrer, and the promised day was over. The horrors were still residing in the dark corners of both their minds, but Riza was looking down the street with that haunted look he never saw any more it was loss, loss and longing. He followed her gaze to the cafe down the street, a green and blue sign residing above it, under the shade of the curtain shielding the outside customers from the heat of an Amestrian Spring-going-Summer. Her eyes were drawn to the table. That one in the corner, just about dappled by the shadows of leaves cast on the glass. She could see it, just how it was five years ago, that frosted path, the hole she felt, a ghost now, but replaying before her eyes.

"Riza?" Roy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

The blonde was snapped out of her thoughts and she blinked twice, turning her dark amber gaze to her husband.

"I need to tell you something" Roy raised an eyebrow as she took his hand and led him to the cafe, sitting down at a certain glass table. When they had taken their seats, Roy put his hand on hers.

"So..?"

She gave him a sad smile.

"Do you remember that day in Winter, around five years ago?" Roy contemplated for a moment before nodding.

"Well, that day, the day I came to you in the brown wig and shivering despite the layers I had on." She paused to chuckle. "Well, that day I saw a couple, sitting here, in this very shop, and I felt like I couldn't do this. That I wouldn't live to publicly be with you." Roy smiled at her. Not a smirk, just a warm, loving smile.

"Were here now, and you can replace that memory with this one. No more tears, ok?" He wiped a stray tear way from her cheek she hadn't realised was there. She nodded and smiled back. _New Memories, with you._

 **A/N Hope you liked it, reviews are very nice! Thanks to all my readers and supporters out there, hugs and kisses for you all!**

 **xoxo, Dreamy**


	7. Chapter 7: Water, Gun

**A/N Hi guys, Dreamy here! Yay, an update on time! Enjoy this chapter, inspired by a headcannon I found online. I hope you enjoy!**

Water Gun

When they were married, Roy and Riza received many thoughtful gifts, including ' _R_ ' engraved rings to wear with their dog tags on their chains with their uniform. However, there was one gift from another blonde, namely one Olivier Mira Armstrong, that Riza saw as the most useful, and Roy wasn't exactly fond of.

When they returned from a long and - ahem- activity filled honeymoon, Riza found one small disregarded box at the bottom of her suitcase. Upon seeing the simplistic golden box wrapped in white ribbon, she remembered the General's words.

 _Riza ginned for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and found that she really didn't care. It was her wedding day after all. Glancing over her shoulder again, she raised the bouquet of white roses and shut her eyes, tossing the bunch over her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Rebecca holding the bunch of roses. She started to cheer as everyone laughed._

" _Yes! Yes!"_

" _Now You've got no excuse Havoc." Roy nudged his best man and smirked as Jean turned pink as Rebecca looked at him._

" _Those two have now moved up to 1 on my brother's to marry list after you and Mustang." Riza turned to the blonde general and smiled._

" _Well, I never expected you to show up. I didn't see you next to Alex at the wedding." She scoffed. I don't do weddings, yet I couldn't resist coming to wish you the best lieutenant. Despite what an idiot you married, I do respect you still."_

" _Despite the insults, thank you." Olivier nodded her head and held out a box._

" _I think that you'll find this useful." Riza raised an eyebrow at her and started to unravel the ribbon when the general stopped her._

" _Not yet, save it for later." With that the ice queen turned on her heel and walked off._

" _What's this then?" Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. She leaned into him and smiled._

" _It's nothing" Riza put the box on her seat and turned around in his arms and placed her arms on his chest._

" _Just a gift from general Armstrong." Roy raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise._

" _The ice queen?!"_

" _Yup, herself."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I don't know, but I'll open it later, as she said" looking at her suspiciously, he nodded._

" _Do you want to cut the cake?" She smiled._

" _Of course"_

Did two weeks count as later? She fingered the gold ribbon. Damn. That honeymoon must have loosened up her self-control.

Roy poked his head around the door at the sound of his wife's laughter.

"What's so funny?" at the sight of her husband Riza just laughed harder. When she had calmed down, she held up the plastic item in her hand. Roy paled as she grinned.

"Tell me that's not what General Armstrong gave you."

She nodded, slowly stalking towards him, pointing the water gun at her new husband. Waving his hands, he backed slowly out of the room before tuning and running, a blonde sharpshooter giggling behind him.

 **A/N Please leave a review, and I'll see you on the eleventh!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friend, Invisible

**A/N Hi guys, right on time with a new story! I hope you are enjoying it and thanks to all the supporters of my work!**

"Come on Hughes, let's go!"

Roy looked up from the armchair, peering over the top of his reading glasses and glancing at the ceiling at he sound of his daughter's muffled voice up in her room.

"Did you hear that?" his wife peered her head around the door frame and raised an eyebrow at him, holding a tea towel still in her hands.

"No, but I heard some sort of sound." At this, Riza placed the cloth on the back of the chair near her and walked toward the sofa where her husband sat as he took of his now needed glasses and put down the alchemical textbook he was reading. There was a stamping of feet from upstairs, and the pitter-patter of Maya's small feet running around.

"I heard her." Riza turned her brown gaze to Roy's dark blue.

"Come on, I'll show you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, both of them standing outside the room of their daughter.

"Quick, I can hear the bad guys coming!" Roy gave Riza a questioning look as to why she had dragged him up here, just to receive a quiet 'shhh' from the blonde. He wondered if she had done this from a reason, but not prepared to argue with a four month pregnant Riza.

"Hughes, sir, watch out!" Roy froze and turned to Riza, who had a sad smile on her face.

 _Hughes?_ He mouthed at her. She grabbed his hand and they proceeded back downstairs.

"Are you ok?" Riza put her hand on his when they sat down on the black couch. Roy was stunned.

"Hughes?" He shook his head. "How would she..? "

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"We have to ask, what about at dinner?"

Riza's eyes widened.

"oh, shit! I forgot, it should be done by now!" She rushed into the kitchen, Roy in tow, just in time to save the chicken.

"phew, I didn't burn the house down." Riza turned to the black haired man behind her, expecting some sort of flame pun, just to see him looking up the stairs questionably. She sighed, and made him jump by yelling.

"Maya, dinner!" Obedient as ever, Maya ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her mother handed her the cutlery.

"Lay the table please Maya" The young girl complied, and ran off to the dining table.

"Let me take the plates in" Riza looked up to see that Roy seemed to have pushed down his thoughts on Maes in favour of his family. He kissed her briefly, pulling away with a familiar smirk back on his face.

"Ewwww!" Maya giggled from the doorway where she had returned to see her parents. "You guys are gross!" Roy and Riza broke apart with a chuckle, and Roy reached behind his wife to grab the three plates off the counter and walk into the living room with them. As everyone sat down and began to eat, Riza looked at her daughter.

"Maya?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Maya swallowed the bite of chicken and looked at her mother.

"I heard you playing upstairs, who were you playing with?" She shot a glance at Roy, who had focused his gaze on their daughter, after offering her a brief, but reassuring smile.

"Oh, just my friend, but you can't see him. He told me you cant but to tell you that he's proud of daddy." Roy swallowed, his eyes taking up a haunted look. Riza coughed.

"Maya, why don't you go up and get ready for bed. We'll come up to tuck you in in a minute."

Maya nodded and put her cutlery down before heading upstairs.

"We'll talk about this later, ok?" she received a short nod as she carried the plates back into the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Alright Maya" Maya grinned as she wriggled under the covers when her parents walked into her room.

"Night Maya" Roy gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead.

"See you in the morning" Riza ran her hand through her daughter's hair and smiled at her as the light was switched off and they headed out.

In companionable silence, Roy and Riza got changed in their bedroom and crawled into bed. Automatically, she snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"There are some things that science can't explain. You know that."

"I know" he muttered and fingered the tattoo on her back. "I think it's a good thing" Riza looked up at him with surprise. "I know that somehow, she can make contact with someone we trust. Even if it's completely unexplainable" he chuckled. "wow, this is crazy" She laughed.

"I suppose so..." Riza yawned and closed her eyes. Roy studied her peaceful face for a minute before pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering goodnight. Along with this crazy day, He supposed some feelings towards certain people couldn't be explained.

 **A/N Hey, Sorry I was a little tired when I wrote this and currently have a huge headache. Yay. Anyway, please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Work, Place

**A/N Hi guys, I've decided to do a two part drabble based off a fanfic I found that Iwrote a while ago, I hope you like it, and here's the 10th chapter!**

Roy Mustang slammed down the phone and sighed, exasperated. Last minute she had cancelled! Last minute! He sighed and studied the carpet lining the long hallway, trying desperately to think of a solution. Well, with nearly no time until everyone else woke up and his wife wondered where he had gotten to any ways, he sighed. It was his only option.

"Roy?" the voice of his wife snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to face her, smirking at her dishevelled appearance, her now long blonde hair tangled and her mahogany eyes squinting ever so slightly.

"who was that on the phone so early?" she yawned before taking on a playful tone.

"was it Maes?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"No, though I almost wish it was now" he groaned, pulling her by the waist into a hug.

"Who was it then?" her voice was muffled by his tank top before she pulled out of the hug, giving him a questioning look.

"well, it was Maya's babysitter. She cancelled for today."

"ah." At this Riza's eyebrows furrowed and she looked focused on finding a solution. After a minute Roy deemed it a good time to suggest his thoughts.

"well, maybe she could come with us... to work?" As expected, Riza declined.

"No! Of course not! A general's office is no place for a six year old girl!" Roy pouted.

"please! Come on, what's wrong with my office?" His wife quirked an eyebrow and shifted her hazel gaze to his obsidian.

"well, firstly you just make dirty and suggestive comments to me all day to slack off, secondly, Maya would be bored just sitting in an office with us all day, and thirdly, you would just use your daughter as yet another excuse to procrastinate. She is not coming with us"

Roy frowned.

"well, where do you suggest she stays that we can send her to in he next ten minutes or so?" Riza opened her moth to retort but was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Mommy, mommy!" The small black haired girl raced down the carpeted stairs, her coffee coloured eyes gleaming as the grasped her father's hand and stared up at her mother.

"please please please please please can I come and see your work!" Well, she had a day off from school, there was really nowhere Maya could go last minute. The woman that cancelled really was a diamond in the rough up until now. Riza sighed as she looked from her eager daughter to smirking and gloating husband, desperately looking for another solution.

"fine, but you have to be on your best behaviour" Maya grinned and flew into her arms.

"tank you mommy!"

Riza chuckled at her little girl and let her go. Go get dressed, and I'll make breakfast. The small girl nodded and flew back upstairs.

"She's been hanging out with Maes and Elicia too much" Riza laughed and turned toward the bedroom.

"I'm going to get dressed, do you mind making a start on breakfast?" Riza turned her head and opened the door to their bedroom.

"sure"

She smiled at him and went inside the room. Roy grinned and walked into the kitchen down the hall. He got out a frying pan and started to fry some eggs, and when he had served them on three plates Riza had walked in and sat down on a stool. He placed a plate in front of her and grinned as Maes and Maya ran in, sitting next to their mother. They ate breakfast and Roy then went to put on his uniform. When he walked out Maya was putting on her coat.

"ready to go?" She beamed and nodded.

"I can't wait to see uncle Havoc! Will aunt Rebecca be there?" Riza glanced at Roy

"uh, no but I may be able to take you to see her in the range?" Riza looked at Roy.

"Yeah, but be careful" Roy trusted his wife and new his daughter was sensible, but that didn't prevent him from worrying about Maya being around guns, even with Riza there. His wife rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"of course we'll be careful. We should get going."

"yay!" Maya jumped up and down, ready to go.

Roy nodded and grabbed his keys off the mantelpiece while Riza opened the door and walked to the car, holding an excited Maya's hand. They all piled into the car, and Riza drove them to work, dropping Maes off at his Nursery first. When they reached central they walked up the stone steps and toward the reception desk. A receptionist named Cara leaned over the desk to look at Maya.

"Awww!" The red haired woman grinned. "is this your daughter!?"

Riza smiled politely, nodded and picked Maya up.

"Yes, her name is Maya."

"Hi Maya!" Maya grinned.

"Hi! I'm Maya and I have a little brother too and he's four but he has to go to daycare today. I'm here to see my mommy and daddy work 'cause the nanny lady can't come and I have no school today " She beamed and Cara looked at Riza.

"She's so adorable!" Riza nodded.

"Thank you, we have to go now." Cara nodded, and let them in.

 **A/N I hope you like part one! Try to drop a review if you have time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Work, Place (part 2)

**A/N Hi guys, sorry I've been slow with updates, I just got back from a break and am practically covered in schoolwork. Thank you, however, to those who've stuck around, and special thanks to you, ssadropout, fror reviewing and staying around! I really hopw you enjoy this fluffy, team Mustang chapter.**

"Uncle Jean!" Maya ran up and practically latched onto Havoc's leg as soon as they got into the office.

"Calm down Maya, we told you to be good." Riza gave her daughter a disapproving look.

"Sorry mommy." Havoc looked down at the girl.

"Hey Maya" Havoc smiled a the small girl. Ever since she and Maes were born, 'team Mustang' took an instant liking to her, becoming respectable uncles. He raised an eyebrow at Hawkeye.

"Did you finally give in to the Mustang charm and let her tag along?" She glared at him, every inch of her dark brown gaze telling him to shut his mouth. It reminded him of that glare she gave her husband when he tried something at work. He held his hands up in surrender, raising h is eyebrows and letting his trademark unlit cigarette hang from his mouth. _God, would they kill me if I lit 'the cancer sticks'_ He chuckled to himself as Riza said something to Maya then headed to her desk.

"Actually Havoc, she has an extra day off school and there was nowhere else for her to go while Maes is at nursery. That's all there is too it" Havoc nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, although the ever observant blonde noticed how the faint smile held a fondness, along with the slight pink tinge to her cheeks. They told a different story.

"Here" Roy walked in, placing a steaming cup of the brown beverage on his wife's desk and one on his, sitting in the cushy chair behind his desk once again.

"Thank you, sir" That's how they were at work. No longer a married couple but a simple commanding officer and loyal subordinate,. Prim, pristine and professional. Shortly after was the arrival of Fuery, who squealed when he saw Maya in hopes of both 'seeing his OTP be fluffy' and sheer excitement to be around, as Armstrong put it, "the precious royai babies they had all been waiting for". When Breda walked in he was normal, but went all starry eyed and cushy at the sight of the little girl. Falman looked ready to cry when he saw the little family all together like that, making Havoc the only one able to contain his fangirling.

Although their appearance at work shone no light to others on their private lives, Havoc could see how domestic life seemed to have cracked the hard, cold wall that Hawkeye once had, giving her a more soft glow, as well as friendlier demeanour to her as she walked. She overall seemed happier. Oddly enough, Mustang seemed to slack off less, probably a result of stress and tension being relieved by- ahem- extra curricular activities. He seemed more genuinely enigmatic, wearing a smile on his face more often. They suited family life well.

Havoc looked behind him to see Fuery staring wide-eyed and dreamy at the couple as the glow from the hot sun of Amestris' sun illuminated them working while their daughter sat on the floor, her tongue stuck out in concentration. He heard the dark haired man squeak and tears appear in his eyes when for a moment, just a moment their eyes met in a glance, then falling away with a loving smile.

Yep. They suited family life well.

 **A/NHaha, I bet you thought it was going to be crack!tastic! Sorry to disappoint, but I got my creative fluffly royai juices flowing and I just couldn't stop! Nevertheless, I hoped you liked it and please leave a review! (By the way – unlike previous chapters- Riza goes by Hawkeye at work for more convenience, yet still takes the name Mustang otherwise)**


	11. Chapter 11: Miss, School

**A/N Hi there, I'm back with a super long chapter for you, and sorry, I will have to pull another two part story! Hope you enjoy nevertheless! Sorry for being a bit late as well, and thanks to katiewinchester87 for the** **favorites/ follows!**

Out of all the errands and work to be done as the führer's wife, along with her less than desired makeovers and manicures every ten seconds, there was one thing Riza Mustang partook in which she enjoyed profusely.

"Ma'am, we've arrived" Riza looked up to see the chauffeur looking at her with an open car door. The drive from the train station was long, and when she stepped out of the car the Ishval morning sun blazed down on her, not exactly helping her tired state. And she was in heels. Great.

"Mrs Mustang, ma'am" she was greeted by her PA, Amee. Riza sighed

"Amee, we're friends, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Riza?"

"Sorry, Riza" Amee gave her an apologetic glance. Riza nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

"Ma'am, your room is up here" a bellboy was holding her bags, holding open a door to a staircase. She sighed, and nodded, heading up the stairs to rm.220.

"I'm ok, you just head to your room" Amee smiled at the older woman and walked down to her own room. When the door was closed Riza sighed again and looked at the clean and pristine room. It was so empty. Of course, everything was put away as she came into the room, leaving a huge fuss in her wake again.

She smiled however, remembering why she was there. Tomorrow, she would go to a careers meet up and talk with some prized students from the new Ishvallan girls school. She only wished she could have her family with her. It was never easy to go on trips without them, but was always the best option with the weight of leading the country and a one year old daughter to look after. Speaking of…

'Hello, you have reached the office of Führer Mustang'

'Hello, yes, this is his wife, would you mind putting me through?'

'Oh! Mrs. Mustang, I'm sorry ma'am! I'll put you through right away!' Riza rolled her eyes.

'Hello?' She smiled and her heart warmed at the sound of his voice immediately.

'Hi, we've arrived, I'm in the hotel room'

'Riza! How is it so far?' she could practically hear him grinning

'It's really hot here, but I'm looking forward to working with the girls tomorrow'

'It'll be fun, let me know how it goes?'

'Of course'

'Maya misses you already' she frowned. Obviously domestic life had crept itself into the fondness of her heart, since she already could feel the silence in the hotel room, and loneliness creeping up on her already. '...I miss you already'

'I miss you too, just remember, I'll be back on Friday, that's only three days'

'Yeah, and have a good time! Do you mind calling home later to talk to Maya, this is the first time she can remember you going away'

'I'll make sure I do'

'Sorry Riza, but Havoc's calling on the other line, he probably wants to ramble about Rebecca again before asking about the terror of proposing to her' Riza chuckled, she too had been a victim of his rants all too many times, the guy just didn't get how to settle down.

'I love you, and I'll call later, alright?'

'Love you too, bye'

It wasn't that bad, I mean she'd been through a hell of a lot worse. Shaking her head out of the silly notions, she decided to take a shower to clear her mind.

'Havoc, what do you want?'

'I'm finally going to do it!'

Roy sighed, this was getting ridiculous. 'This is the fourteenth time you've said that this week'

'I know, but she's the one! I just know!' He sounded excited, and Roy rolled his eyes.

'Yes, i think we already established this'

'God, why do you sound so pissed?'

'Do I? I didn't think I did'

'Yes, you do'

'Well, do did just cut short my conversation with my wife, who I won't be seeing for another 3 days, and ask her to talk to our one year old daughter later, who won't stop crying for her mom'

'Oh, sorry about that'

'Anyway, I've got nothing better to do, so go on'

'Well…'

Riiinnngggg Riiinnngggg Riiinnnggg

Riza sat up in her king sized bed, with a sudden lonely feeling. She decided to get dressed, focusing on the positivity of not having a sleeping husband pulling her down into bed to waste time, yet thoughts of her family just made her homesick feeling intensify. Shrugging it off, she pulled on some smart-looking clothes, and Hey I'm going into school now gtg c u soon

'As you already know girls, you have been selected to participate in an event helping you develop visions of the future' Ms. Easmon-Johnson scanned the bored faces of the year 8 girls gathered in the hall, pressing her lips together in annoyance at their expressions. 'I would like you all to be on your best behavior, as we have a special guest all the way from Amestris' they perked up a little. 'She is here as a representative to see how the school is doing, and more importantly, help push you forward and brighten your futures as independent young ladies' they looked eager now. 'First Lady Riza Mustang of Amestris will be joining us' excited whispers and murmurs filled the air.

'Shhhhhh!' Now, would you please head to the drama pod group by group. Your form group leader will sort it all out.

'Uhh, Riza?'

'yes?'

'Do you look forward to these trips?'

Riza looked at the auburn haired assistant as they walked up to to the gates of the school.

'Well, I enjoy them very much, and it warms my heart to work with the children, but I wouldn't say I look forward to them'

Amee looked puzzled. Why would she not look forward to them if she likes them so much?

'I get that's confusing, but with my daughter and a husband to babysit back home, i miss them a lot' she paused 'do you have any family back in Amestris?'

Ohhh ,'yes, parents back home and a fiànce'

They approached the reception, where two Ishvallan women were behind the desk.

'Ma'am, you will be meeting Year 8 girls today, and Year 9 tomorrow. Please proceed to the 1.29 classroom just down the hall, where the headmistress will introduce you to the girls' she seemed tense and Riza nodded and smiled, proceeding down the hallway, her heels tapping as her sharp eyes flitted from room number to room number. 1.23, 1.24, 1.25, 1.26, 1.27, 1.28, ah! 1.29.

 **A/N Please leave a review and check out my other stories!**


	12. Chapter 12: Childish, Him

**A/N Guys, please don't kill me...**

 **I'm sorry I've been on a quite long, unannounced hiatus. I really am sorry! The problem was that I was extremely busy with Christmas and starting the new year, but now I'm back, with normal updates again! Yay! This old thing has been sitting on the shelf for so long, so I thought why the hell not. Enjoy!**

It was September 4th, their daughter's first day of school. The four year old girl was excited, (and a bit nervous, as her mother could tell) but that was nothing compared to her father. Riza new how excitable Roy would be that day from the second they woke up. Instead of his usual snuggly self that he was on days off, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and practically leaped out of bed, while her thought process was still a mess. He was dressed in lightning speed and had breakfast on stove within minutes.

When she had groggily dragged herself out of bed and stood in the doorway to the kitchen, she sighed and shook her head.

"You don't have to leave for another two hours"

Looking up at the clock with an ever present goofy grin on his face, Roy shrugged.

"Oh well, I can drive you to work"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay then, I suppose you can just deal with another hour on your own before Maya and Maes wake up because I'm going back to sleep, even if it is for just an hour. I don't have work and I'm tired. Looking after you still exhausts me, even if it's been over ten years." She turned and walked back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Roy stood for a bit, noticing how quiet the kitchen was. Suddenly a wave drowsiness hit him as the initial. adrenaline wore off and he chuckled, releasing how he was acting.

Stubbornly, Riza would never admit that it felt wrong sleeping without Roy next to her. She missed him terribly when he went away on missions and how cold she felt when he wasn't in the bed with her just amplifies the feeling. Shaking her head to herself, she drifted into a half asleep state, with the comfort of knowing he would give in and join her soon lulling her into a sleepy state. The sun was barely starting to peak and shine through the window above her head. Just as she was about to drift into sleep, she felt the mattress dip slightly with the weight of him and she smirked sleepily as she felt strong

arms wrap around her from behind. A warm feeling spread across her body and almost instinctively she turned over and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Soon they both fell asleep, only to be woken up forty minutes. As soon as the alarm rang, Roy's eyes shot up for the second time that morning.

8:00am.

It was time to get up.

The pitter-patter of tiny feet could be heard as Roy jumped out of bed, this time, the timing was right and he couldn't contain all of his excitement. As soon as a certain giggling little girl sped into the room, her messy black hair sticking out in odd ways, Roy scooped her into his arms and kissed the side of her head.

"Come on, we have to get ready for the first day of school!"

From the bed, Riza rolled her eyes and sat up as the giggling pair raced out the room, yet she couldn't help but smile.

"You're more excited than she is." Riza Mustang rolled her eyes as her husband, the well known and respected führer of Amestris,practically buzzed with excitement. It was time to leave, and Roy had persuaded Riza that she should stay at home an get some rest. She was recovering from a cold, and someone had to take care of Maes, he was so mischievous for just a two year old.

"Bye!" Maya grinned as her mother pulled her into a gug.

"Good luck, and remember to make some nice friends." Riza smiled at her little girl.

"I love you Maya, bye!"

"Love you mama!"

Riza stood up from her kneeling position and quickly hugged Roy, kissing him briefly.

"I love you, stay out of trouble you two." She smiled at them together.

"Bye, I'll see you soon!" Roy waved as they headed out of the gate at the end of the garden.

Riza smiled as she shut the door. Her domestic life was quite far from normal but she loved it all the same.

 **A/N Drop a review if you can! (Also, I'm not continuing the last chapter since I lost inspiration for it. Sorry...!)**


End file.
